Was it Fate?
by FallenAngelX0
Summary: What happens when Yuuki and Zero meet? What will their future hold? You will have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Was it fate?

Hey everyone. I'm giving a Vampire Knight story a chance. So I hope you like it. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or any of the characters. If I did Zero and Yuuki would be a couple already :P

It had been about four years since Zero and Yuuki had last seen each other. Both had moved on or so they thought. Zero had gone on to be a vampire, still refusing to take the pills, prefect and vampire hunter at Cross Academy. Yuuki had traveled around with Kaname for a while. They decided they wanted to stop and live in Tokyo, Japan. So they bought a two story house already furnished.

One day Yuuki was remembering her time at Cross Academy when she remembered her crazy but powerful adoptive father and Zero. She shed a tear and thought of all the times her and Zero had together. She also remembered how she felt when he walked behind her and grabbed her hands and she remembered that she loved him. That's why her thirst for blood would never be quenched. Yuuki thought back to the day when they had to say farewell. Kaname had gone to give them privacy. Zero was hugging Yuuki even though he was injured. Suddenly he pulled her into his chest and tilted her head up and kissed her lips. She longed for his kiss and his touch. Then he told her that he would have to kill her if they met again. She understood. They said their goodbyes and Yuuki traveled with Kaname. She keeps running from Zero so she won't get killed but someday she will get killed. Her head filled up with thoughts so she told Kaname that she would go for a walk.

Zero was running in the forest, sensing another vampire nearby. He drew the Bloody Rose from his academy jacket. He paused and smelled the air. The smell seemed familiar but he couldn't place where.

Yuuki was walking when she seen a person running. She reached for Artemis but the weapon wasn't where she kept it. She yelled at the person and he turned towards her. Her eyes grew wide. It was Zero, she was sure of it. Her eyes started to gather with tears. She knew her time had come now.

"Ze...Zero is that really you? Yuuki fumbled.

"Who else would it be?" He said

"I remember what you said at the academy…" She trailed off.

He put away the Bloody Rose and walked towards her.

"Yuuki that's not what I came here for…" Zero said.

"What did you come for then?" She asked.

"Yuuki, I've realized from the past few years that only one person was able to place a smile on my face and I was stupid to let her go. She is probably the reason why I haven't pulled the trigger." Zero confessed.

"Oh? Well I hope you find that girl" Yuuki said with a pinch of jealousy and turned to walk away.

Zero grabbed her hand before she could walk off.

"Yuuki don't you realize?" he questioned her.

"Realize what?" She asked between sobs.

Zero pulled her into his chest and hugged her

"The only girl to do that is hugging me." Zero reassured her.

Yuuki stared up at him, astonished that he could ever feel that way for her. She couldn't complain though.

"Yuuki I have to confess something" Zero said.

"Me too" She said, knowing she needed to tell him how she felt.

"You first" Yuuki said.

"Okay….well Yuuki…I'm in love with you and I have been ever since I met you." Zero said hoping she wouldn't just shrug it off.

Yuuki smiled still hugging him.

"That's exactly the way I feel about you Zero." Yuuki admitted.

"Really? I thought you only had feelings for Kaname. I would have never thought that you would care for me so much as I do for you." Zero said.

"Well it's true but I don't really know if I love Kaname anymore. He isn't at all what I thought he would be." Yuuki told Zero.

"I missed you so much Yuuki." Zero said.

"I missed you too Zero…" was all she could say before he kissed her with that kiss she'd been longing for. Everything felt right again and she didn't feel alone anymore.

"You can't tell Kaname you seen me today. He would for sure kill me." Zero said with concern.

"I won't Zero, just tell me we'll see each other again." Yuuki begged.

"I can't make any promises but I can promise you this. I'll come back for you and nothing will stop me from that." Zero vowed.

"Thanks Zero." Yuuki said.

"Yuuki!" someone screamed in the distance.

"Ugh, I wish we had more time together Zero but if he catches you…" She trailed off.

"It's alright just go. I'll be okay." Zero said before he gave her one last kiss again and fled.


	2. Chapter 2  Endings Also have Beginnings

Was it fate? Chapter Two

Hello, it's fallen again . Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've just been busy with school and getting ready to move ^^ so I haven't been able to type awhile and I suffered a writer's block . So without any further notes I'll get started. And all Kaname fans, I don't mean to disappoint but he may not survive this chapter, its not that I don't like him, (more of a Zero fan) but I have a reason for this so just keep reading.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own vampire knight or its characters. I only own my imagination for the story.**

Recap:

"_Yuuki!" someone screamed in the distance._

_ "Ugh, I wish we had more time together Zero but if he catches you…" She trailed off._

_ "It's alright just go. I'll be okay." Zero said before he gave her one last kiss and fled._

"Yuuki there you are." Kaname said.

"Hello, dear brother." Yuuki said.

Kaname came up and kissed her cheek softly. She wanted to ask him something so the words came out.

"Kaname…how would you feel if I told you that I'm in love with another guy?" She started off.

"Yuuki, where did this come from?" He asked abruptly.

"I was just wondering…" She said.

"I would be very jealous and try to kill the guy so only I could have you." Kaname said.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" she questioned.

"Yuuki, you are my life and I'd be crushed if you were taken away from me." He said with sadness in his voice.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay? Yuuki what answer is okay? You aren't actually thinking about leaving me are you?" He said with growing anger.

"Well…" She started.

"Yuuki, please don't leave me. I've given up everything just to be with you. I've turned down Ruka so many times..." He stopped right there, knowing he went too far.

"Yuuki…" He said with concern.

"Just don't Kaname; I should have known you would have also liked her too. Just save your sob story to tell to someone else. I'm done." With that she turned and started walking away from him with tears in her eyes and her long hair flowing behind her.

Kaname just stood there, his face drawn down so his bangs covered his eyes. Yuuki was the only person that he loved but he knew now that she'd never take him back. He started to walk away slowly when he heard a click and some sort of weapon pressed against his back. He turned slowly and saw Zero standing there with the Bloody Rose aimed directly at him.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Zero asked Kaname.

"She'll be back because she can't go on without loving me." Kaname said.

"Oh really because I recall that she asked how you felt if she loved another guy and you said your heart would break. Well guess what, you're going to be dead so no worries about your heart breaking." Zero said when he pulled the trigger.

"You may have saved me from being level E but I never wanted to have your tainted blood run through my veins." Zero said to the dead Kaname.

Yuuki was walking slowly through the forest when a level E vampire jumped out and attacked her. She reached for Artemis but her weapon wasn't there so she screamed and heard a gunshot and the bloodlust vampire disintegrated right before her eyes. She only knew of one weapon that did that…

Well that's all I can think of for chapter two right now so R&R so I can move on to chapter three. =)


End file.
